FINDING HOME
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Bella's supernatural troubles are far from over. Whether its being caught in the middle of a love triangle between Edward and Jacob. Or trying to keep tabs on the revengeful Victoria. Now, Charlie has to go and spring her disabled, very opinionated cousin Nicki on her. Whose just trying to find where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**FINDING HOME:**

A Twilight's Eclipse - Breaking Dawn AU Fanfiction

By Fantasy Writer

Charlie Swan broke the silence between him and his daughter. "Ok so you're not grounded anymore. But I want you to use your newfound freedom to see some of your other friends like Jacob" Bella winced, she kept trying but Jake wouldn't give her the time of day. "Also" he continued, "I'm going to need your help a little more around here, because your cousin Nicki is coming."

Her eyes lit up _"Really? That's great Dad!"_ Thinking that with someone else here keeping house, she'd have more time to spend with Edward.

"I wouldn't get so excited Bells. That poor kid's had it rough these last ten years. Losing either parents in one form or another. She's going to need help."

Bella sighed, hearing the weight in her father's words _. "Oh! I'm so sorry Dad, but I don't see why you need me around more. I mean Nicki can surely take care of herself right?"_

Charlie groaned, "Bells, the poor girl has no legs"

Bella blinked as she let the information sink in. _"What?"_ "There was an accident…"

Later, Bella sat in her room thinking _'Ok so I'm free but conditionally:_

 _1, I have to patch things up with Jake if he'll let me._

 _2, I'm stuck babysitting my 15 year old legless cousin when she arrives._

 _But that doesn't matter, for soon I will have forever to spend with Edward and the rest of my family. Oh the joys of being immortal! If only Edward would let the marriage idea go. I would give him anything else. Now I understand that things were different in his time but can't he see that doesn't work for now. I mean look at Charlie and Renee: They married young, had me and were divorced within the first two years. And the idea of Children, Forget it! I raised Renee. Not to sound mean, did she do anything for me besides giving birth? Now I'm going to raise somebody else…."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole Swan (aka) Nicki:**

'The sound of rain on the roof of the cruiser is almost like nature's lullaby to my ears. I'm fighting to stay awake though. It's not a good idea to fall asleep in front of a cop even if he is my Uncle. Given my experience of having police "escort" me back to "my" foster home. But that's in the past, time to see my favorite pampered "Cousin."

"-Sorry the guestroom isn't ready yet. There wasn't enough time" said Uncle Charlie after we finished bringing in the bags.

"-Its fine, I brought an air mattress that I can set up in the living room."

Charlie looked at me uncomfortably, obviously aware of my "situation". "You're sure? I have to go to work but I could have Bella help you when she gets back." then whispered to himself "Damn Cullen Boy".

Before Bella's voice called out from the kitchen _"Dad! Be Nice! We are here you know"_

"Sorry!" Charlie then grumbled "Just great"

As I got closer I heard: _"He'll warm up to you… eventually. Just give him time"._

Then the boy dubbed Edward spoke up " _Love, if he hasn't done it yet, he probably never will. Just accept it_."

 _"_ _NO! I-"_ Bella started to shout but stopped as she saw me coming around the corner. _"Nicki"_ she greeted, trying to sound welcoming but I wasn't fooled. _"Nice to see you again"_

"Thank you, you look good" I answered politely.

"More than good" said Edward, chalk white boy. He snickered as Bella once again took the reins and introduced us. As I shook his hand I noticed how cold he was but I ignored it and excused myself to make some hot chocolate.

Letting the lovebirds do their thing. I returned to the living room to find my bed all set and Edward and Bella making up the sheets and everything. This was a surprise I know how less than thrilled she is that I'm here. I've heard it all before: Another burden of responsibility cramping their style. Edward popped his head up and looked at me with a sad and concerned expression. Can he hear me?

He nodded once, I inaudibly gasped quickly motioned quietly for him to zip it. I think Edward got the message for he smiled and turned his attention back to Bella. "You guys, thank you. Just try to remember: I'm Disabled not Helpless" They both laughed.

Later that night as I struggled to sleep. My ears picked up soft mumbling from upstairs. I recognized the voices. Apparently Edward and Bella were having a sleepover in her room, not that I care. None the less I figured I'd better do the right thing and check on her. Uncle Charlie did mention she had a rough time getting through the night. I managed to wobble all the way to the chair lift. Once I reached the top I overheard:

"I know the consequences to the choices you're making. After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead…. My Bella just less fragile. Nicki's coming"

I opened the door, finding Bella laying on her bed by herself.

"You two alright?" I asked.

"Yes we're – How did you know?"

"Please! I have very good hearing. Now if you and your undead lover would cease to make the bed springs creak and pop. You might be able to get away with it"

I turned around and retreated but not before catching a glimpse of Bella's dilated pupils. I had just gotten comfortable when I felt a wintery presence, opening my eyes to find Edward staring at me. "What do you want?" I groaned.

Now I understand most girls at Fork High would kill to have that happen to them but not me. Especially at 2:30 in the morning when I haven't had enough sleep.

"I just want to talk"

"Not now"

Edward positioned himself on my makeshift bed and smiled down at me. "You sure?"

"Very" I stated starting to get annoyed with his dazzling attempt. "Listen, what you're doing may work on other "dimwitted" women but not me" That wiped the smirk right off his face and raised an eyebrow. "I don't do well without sleep"

He nodded solemnly. "Discussion for tomorrow?

When I've had sleep and coffee" holding my hand out as if making a deal. Wordlessly he put his arctic hand in mine and shook it. "Until tomorrow" he agreed.

As the days and weeks passed, I found myself falling into the simple routine of School and Home. Sure people looked at me strangely (especially in gym) but that was nothing new to me. Edward, whenever he came over for Bella, had decided much to my pleasure. To leave me be after our little talk. I suppose you're wondering how that went. I'll give you the Reader's Digest:

I confirmed I knew his "secret".

NO! I wasn't going to tell.

WHY? That was my business _not_ his. Just know that he and his family were safe from me squealing.

Edward the pessimist, pointed out that a human knowing of the "existence" must either be killed or "turned". Judging by the way he spoke to Bella. You could tell he wasn't in favor of the change. So I asked him if he was offering to "speed up" the process. Seeing as I was already sick and had basically come "home" to die. That shut him up!

I concluded our chat saying "Not talking" before walking away on my new "legs".

Bella was another thing.

After the first week, I got tired of Charlie instructing Bella to stay home and watch me instead of hanging out with Edward and his family. And listening to her try to hide her groan. So finally I sat them down and explained:

"Look, I'm not helpless and I'm definitely NOT RENEE (I said for her benefit). I've been taking care of myself for years and that not about to stop now. If Bella wants to go hang out with her friends, she should. I'm quite used to being alone. But I'll have your cell numbers just in case alright."

Charlie was surprised but agreed, Bella was incredulous as she stared at me. The girl honestly didn't realize how much we were alike in that aspect: Independence. From that time on things were different between us.

Bella knew that I knew about Edward and his family: The Cullen's.

But luckily she was ignorant of the rest (aka my condition). My special thanks to the mind reader for not blabbing.

I had never met them apart from Edward. So she filled me in on everyone, grateful and thrilled to have someone who was in on the secret that could be trusted. She invited me to the Cullen's several times, saying they wanted to meet me. Even Edward backed her up but I respectfully declined. I wouldn't let myself get tangled up with Vampires again, I couldn't. Fate had other plans though. Sooner or later I, like Bella was destined to meet and join the Cullen family. Not as a mate but something I'd only ever dreamed of…

It began with Bella one day, "humphing" her way through the door carrying mountainous store bought bags of clothes.

"Alice?" I asked

"How'd you guess?" She stated breathing heavy. "She says that she got to see me wearing them at least once before I can take anything back."

A light bulb went off in my head as I got an idea. I rushed off to get my phone with video recording. We ended up making music videos, matching each outfit with a fitting song. I worked behind the scenes in different "costumes" encouraging and making her laugh. Then emailed the videos to Alice. Literally seconds later the phone rang followed by a high pitched squealed giggle/scream upon answering.

"Oh my God Bella! I can't believe you did this! I am so proud of you! Tell Nicki thank you!"

"You're welcome ma'am" I replied not knowing what to say.

Alice gasped followed by laughter along with others came through the receiver. "Because you helped Bella, I'll forgive you. This once" she growled warning playfully. And that was my introduction to the "over caffeinated" pixie we all know and love…. I would meet the whole clan in person less than a week later.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Person's POV:**

(Phone ringing) "-Forks Police Station, Chief Swan"

"-Hi Charlie, this is Esme Cullen. Edward and Alice's mother."

 _'_ _Oh Great!'_ thought Charlie, he had mixed feelings when it came to the Cullens. "-What can I do for you ma'am?"

"-I was wondering if we could have Bella and even Nicki come over and stay at our house for a couple days."

The Chief thought for a moment, there was no way Bella (though she was technically an adult) much less Nicki stay in the same house as Edward. He was about to say "No" when Esme spoke up and said "-The boys and Carlisle aren't going to be here. They're going on a camping trip this weekend and Alice would really like to have a sleepover with them. We're also really anxiously excited to meet Nicki."

 _'_ _If Edwin wasn't going to be there, what's the harm? But Nicki-?"_ "Bella can go over and stay if she wants Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you Charlie, And Nicki?" She asked hopefully.

"Nicki's not coming"

"Oh" Esme inquired, disappointed "Why not? Believe me Charlie, she'll be safe. Just as much as Bella. I promise"

"I have no doubt of that Mrs. Cullen"

"Please call me Esme we're almost like family now"

Charlie inwardly shudder at the thought of Bella marrying that…. "Esme" taking a breath in preparation of what "needed" to be said. He only prayed the kind woman would listen and not be offended. "As one parent to another I must tell you… Nicki… through no fault of her own… doesn't do well at night… even here in her own bed. See she got special needs and that requires medical attention. Bells and I are having to take shifts caring for her. It wouldn't be fair to you"

"I understand Charlie" Esme's voice filled with compassion.

"Thank you, bye" the chief hung up, and buried his face in his hands.

"Goodbye" Esme said pushing the end button on the phone sighing. Well better to look at the glass half full.

Bella was definitely going to be here. Alice will be thrilled and Edward wouldn't have to worry.

Her heart went out to that poor girl and Charlie though. It was pretty obvious something dark and heavy was weighing on them. Bella never said anything when she was here. Edward did say that Charlie was suddenly more active after midnight and spent his time in down in the living room. Making it slightly harder not to get detected being in Bella's room.

( _'_ He shouldn't be there anyway in my opinion). At least now we knew why. Still the whole family wants to meet Nicki (and possibly learn about her knowledge of vampires) but she continually refuses our invitations. Strange' But in light of what was just learned, her health was more serious then they originally thought. 'Maybe we should have a talk with Charlie…'

 **Alice POV:**

"Alrighty then! (Squeal) everything's all set! Now that Esme's talked to Charlie. I can go and pick up the girls! OH it's gonna be soooo much fun! First go and collect Nicki since Bella's shift doesn't end for a while…."

I drove my new yellow Porsche with pride and excitement down the road and parked in front of the Swan residence. Knowing she was there, since all she does is school and home. How Boring!

That's the first thing to go (depending on her clothing choices. If she takes after Bella)

I never met her though except for that one brief conversation on the phone. Being a freshmen, having different class and lunch schedules, we never saw her and she didn't stay after school long enough cause she "walked" home. A rather foolish choice seeing as Victoria could still be lurking around. Though I've been watching her decisions as much as I can with those dogs blocking my vision.

However we're not going to think about that. Tonight is all about fun.

Though Rose is planning on telling them something "important". Which needs to be thought over. I confidently marched up the house steps and prepared to open the door only to find it locked. None the less I knew where the spare key's hidden so I let myself in.

(Looking back, I probably should've chosen a different method. As I would come to realize Nicki is not Bella. But that's also a good thing because she like her "cousin" changed our family for the better.) I could never have predicted what happen next… (Even if I'd taken the time. Damn last minute decisions.)

 **Nicki POV:**

I had just come downstairs to get a glass of milk, having just completed my homework for the day, when my instincts detected an unknown presence in the home but I ignored it. Big Mistake!

I opened the fridge and reached for the carton when suddenly without warning ice cold arms wrapped around my neck from behind and squealed.I screamed and I screamed LOUD.

I didn't stop even as I heard a voice in the background telling me to calm down and that she was here for me to go with her. I refused kicking and screaming as I was picked up off my "feet". Less than a second later I was immobilized and gagged by a white hand as tears streamed down my face. Before being thrown and strapped into the back of a car and sped down the road.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at her over and over again. Praying to God that he'll make her stop the car.

"It's alright Nicki! It's ok! I have Charlie's permission. You're safe!"

"YOU LIER!"

I was cut off when the traffic light without warning turned red in front of us causing the pixie to slam on the brakes. I took action, unbuckling throwing myself out the car door. I tumbled into a ditch before picking myself up and running to the best of my ability into the forest. My ears ringing with the pixie's shouting of

"Nicki come back! I'm sorry! Please! I can't follow you! That's the treaty line-!"

My "legs" gave out less than five minutes later and I collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. I heard soft pawing in the dirt beside me followed by animalistic whining. Looking up I saw a large sandy colored dog. No - WOLF standing in front of me!

Wearing an almost human expression of wonder and concern in his eyes? He dropped to a sitting position and pawed me close to him. I cried into his fur as his enormous massive head rested on my shoulder licking my neck in comfort.

Days could've passed and I wouldn't have noticed. For the first time in what seemed like forever. I was slowly finding a sense of peace and companionship. He groaned when we finally broke apart to discover we were not alone.

His pack had found us.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange?

They were neither growling nor circling preparing to kill. They just stood there, glancing between him and me, each other and back again. The tall black one, I assuming the alpha, came close and sniffed my salty tear streaked face while my wolf crouched in submission. Then he surprisingly turned around and vanished into the trees.

A moment later a tall young Native American man immerged where the wolf had been. The rest of the wolves made room as he strolled past them, coming toward us. He was bare chested dressed in jean short cut offs. He knelt down beside me. "Miss are you alright?"

I shook my head feebly. "No- No I'm not. Please you have to help me! I was nearly kidnapped from my home this afternoon! " I implored him desperately, my wolf whimpered.

"It's alright Seth. Nothing's gonna happen to her" The man assured him before directing his attention to me. "What's your name Miss?"

I shuddered taking a breath. "Nicki- Nicole Swan"

The man's eyebrows shot up. "Swan? Any relation to Chief Swan?"

I nodded, "He's my Uncle".

At this news, growls erupted from all around me and I jumped. The man put his hands out in a gesture of peace and the sounds of the pack quieted as one of the new wolves: a chocolate stepped out of the circle and approached me. I shrunk back against sandy wolf or "Seth" as he was called.

Once again the man took control "Back off Jacob! You're scaring her even more!"

I looked away for a second to where the alpha wolf disappeared. "Nicki? He asked gently "Do you have any idea who it was?"

I nodded shaking beginning to hyperventilate. Seth's presences surprisingly helped calming me down enough to answer."It was… a Vampire… with yellow eyes. She mentioned something about not being able to follow because of a treaty".

The wolves bared their teeth and snarled quietly. "The Cullens?"

"Yeah".

The man tried to hide his disgust while trying to sooth me. "Nicki, my name is Sam Uley. You're safe. The Cullens don't come here"

I breathed a sigh of relief, then remembering something Charlie had once mentioned."D-Do you know a Billy Black that lives here in La Push?" The chocolate wolf known as "Jacob" started to wag his tail like a propeller at my question.

"Yes he's the chief of our tribe" Sam answered. "Could you take me to him? Maybe I can use his phone to call Charlie?"

With such sympathy and understanding in his eyes. He looked up at Jacob and gave him a signal. Like Blackie, Chocolate also disappeared and another boy took his place coming to join us.

"Hello Nicki, my name is Jacob Black. The real Jacob, this is my normal "form". Billy Black is my father. I'm glad to meet you though I'm terribly sorry of the circumstances. It _won't_ happen again" he swore with such certainty.

"Jacob" said Sam, "You, Seth and I will take Nicki to Billy's and stay with her. The rest of us will finish patrol then gather at Emily's. Move out!"

On his command the pack dispersed.

I tried to stand but my "legs" wouldn't cooperate. Wordlessly Sam lifted me up and placed me on top of Seth's back. He took the left side resting his hand on my legs while Jacob took the right facing behind me so I wouldn't fall backwards. Together we ran nonstop to a small red house with a ramp built off the porch.

 **Jacob POV:**

 ** _Those Bloodsuckers have gone_** ** _too_** ** _far this time!_**

I was so filled of rage that I couldn't even be happy for Seth, Happy Go Lucky Punk. He found his imprint. Despite my feelings for the topic, unless it was Bella.

I've tried to imprint on her so many times but nothings worked. None the less I'm not going to give up. I can tell she feels for me, she's just got to admit it to herself. Who knows, this incident could be just the thing to show her that her precious bloodsuckers aren't as perfect as they've led her to believe. I'll tell her tomorrow when I spring her from the leeches' prison.

For now one step at a time and that means taking care of Nicki. She sure is pretty, sort of takes after Bella. With her short dark hair and soft brown eyes. Maybe it's the family resemblance. She is after all her cousin and now a member of the pack. Which we will serve and protect.

 **Seth POV:**

Boy! What a day this has been! Or even an hour! Just because I went for a walk to take a break from the monotony of pack life. Don't get me wrong I love being a wolf. I just wish I could hear myself think at times.

 _Trust me bro, it's not all that interesting- Quil,and Embry_.

See what I mean? None the less I try to make the best of it and put on a happy face. Right now I need to be strong for Nicki. Obviously the Cullens must have done something to her.

 _No shit! Sherlock! - Leah, Paul, and_ _Jared._

"Wow the three of you agree on something!" (Silence then)

 _Don't remind me! – Leah._ Anyway we'll get this straighten out. This is abnormal even for the Cullens. I then tune everyone out and focus at the problem. One thing is clear…. **She** needs me.

 **Nicki POV:**

I begrudgingly got off Seth and entered the house. Looking back to see him vanish into the trees like the rest.

"Don't worry, he'll be back but this time as a human" Sam explained as Jacob went down the hall to search for Billy. The sound of a squeaky wheelchair could be heard moments later and a middle aged man came into view.

"Hello Billy" I greeted nervously

"I'm Nicki Swan, Charlie's-"

"Niece" he finished. "Yes Charlie has mentioned you" His eyes flashed to my "legs"

"Would you like to sit down? There is much to discuss"

"No thank you" I answered politely. "I was wondering if I could instead use your phone to call Charlie"

"Of Course" he obliged, "But we must talk after, It's important".

I rung the house but he wasn't there so I tried the station. I got him. "Nicki! Oh thank God! Where are you? Are you ok?" as I started to shake at his simple questions trying not to panic over what happened now that I'm "safe". A coppered hand took mine in his own and I instantly calmed, knowing who it was without turning around. With a deep steady breath I began "Charlie…"

By the time I was finished the Chief was furious with Alice Cullen. But quite relieved I was safe in La push with Billy.

He told me about his conversation with Mrs. Cullen and that Alice did NOT have permission to do what she did. He had half a mind to march over to the Cullens and demand Bella return with him. That's when Jacob took the phone and explained his jailbreak plan to Charlie. It took a few minutes of convincing but he approved. As long as this **didn't** become an occurring habit. He then wanted to talk to Billy.

After about ten minutes of back and forth, Billy put the phone down on the receiver.

It was decided that at eight o clock, Jacob would take me home and Leah would stay at my house overnight. Then tomorrow I'd have my stuff packed and stay at La Push for the weekend at least until things got sorted with the Cullens.

With our hands still connected Seth and I made our way to the couch and sat down. He was kind of cute. His eyes were on my face, never looking at me with disgust or pity like they usually did. Sam and Jacob joined us as Billy wheeled into the center. Little did I know then I'd submersed myself once again into the Supernatural and this time… there was no turning back.

I sat and listened patiently throughout the whole explanation. By the end of it I was filled emotion. Such as Shock, Honor and Guilt. "I'm sure you must have questions?" stated Billy.

"You can ask us anything you want" encouraged Seth, his eyes shining with excitement. Deepening the guilt for what I was about to do.

"I am really flattered Seth, but I don't think this is going to work" trying to let him down easy.

"What? Why not?" exclaimed the poor boy. "You heard what they said, "We don't have to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend right now if you're not ready? You're my imprint, I can be whatever you need. Please give me a chance"

I felt my heart break along with him. But I must be unselfish so I'll tell him the truth and if he still wants me, we'll see where we go from there. "Seth, it's not you. It's me"

He started to interrupt but I put my hand up. "Let me say this"

Receiving an encouraging nod I continued: "It wouldn't be fair to you, and no it's not because of my legs. A few short years ago I made some pretty stupid choices out of pain and desperation. That I'm paying for now. My health isn't good, I'm sick. Not contagious but my chances of a cure are very slim due to my heart problems. You deserve someone healthy enough to live past their sixteenth year."

Crickets could be heard throughout the room.

Then for the second time today I felt an arm wrapped around my upper body except this one was toasty warm and offered comfort. I leaned into the embrace welcoming it, looking up into the soft dark eyes of my wolf.

I was quiet all the way home as Jacob carried me in his arms. Seth trailing along beside in his animal form, his eyes never leaving me. Things were changing so fast, it was hard to keep up. But a long forgotten feeling I'd only felt once was awakening in me:

Hope.

I've gotten my childhood wish since foster care: I've been adopted!

The fact that I was sick didn't matter to any of them. One by one they just hugged me even Billy (Though I had to lean forward so he could reach me.) and promised to be there every step of the way, according to Seth.

The thought made me smile. I was a part of a family and I belonged.

I whispered "Goodnight to Seth" as we entered the driveway where the police cruiser sat in park.

Apparently Charlie was still in the dark about the Supernatural. So it was probably a good idea for him not to see Seth like this. Jacob put me down and rang the doorbell. The Chief opened the door and pulled me into an awkward hug before offering his gratitude.

"Don't thank me. It was Seth who found her, Charlie"

"I'm still grateful, Ahh! Here he is!"

He cheered as human Seth joined the party. Charlie reached out and shook that hot little paw of his saying that his father would be proud of him. I don't remember much of happened next or what time Leah got here. The last thing I know was I took my meds and collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was in a word: - _Awkward._

For the past two going on three weeks I got use to waking up to an empty house. Though I walked home, Charlie had arranged late arrival with the school to give me more time. So a bus would come and pick me up before nine.

Today I had Leah, the lone female wolf of the pack and Seth's sister.

She'd slept on the couch after refusing Bella's room. Yes, it's safe to say that Leah did not like "my cousin" very much. Though undecided about me. She told me so but chilled out when I informed her that I definitely did not want or plan for this to happen. That made her think, then I foolishly admitted. I would have been alright to just stay home and do my routine if _"Cullen"_ hadn't done what she did. That made her mad and this protectiveness came out surprisingly.

"Well they _won't_ be doing it _again._ You're one of us" Pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair. She quickly broke away and looked me straight in the eyes. "If you tell anyone about my soft side-" I gave her a reassuring smile

"Our little secret…."

 **3rd Person's POV:**

Gossip spread around Forks High so fast that Friday. Normally the excitement was for the upcoming weekend.

This day however there were two big topics to choose from:

First, according to witnesses Bella Swan was seen skipping school on the back of a motorbike clutching the driver. A native local boy from La Push and her "supposed" boyfriend's family, the Cullens were not too happy. Trouble in paradise maybe?

But then it gets better- not even five minutes after the Chief's daughter bails. The police turn up and who do they want? Not Bella but Alice Cullen!

Two policemen march into the cafeteria holding up their badges "Attention everyone! We're looking for an Alice Cullen." The short pixie haired freak steps forward.

"I'm Alice Cullen, What can I do for you Officers?" she asks sweetly.

"Miss you're coming with us. You're under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Nicole Swan" turning her around and putting on the cuffs.

The whole student body gasped in shock while a shout of "WHAT?" could be heard from her gorgeous blond, pale faced sister. The cops then marched the stunned Cullen out of the building and into the squad car. Blondie bolted after them.

One of the talks at lunch were,

"Man! I knew they were freaks from the start but I'd never though they'd do a thing like that"

"Poor Nicki, Bella get out while you still can!

"There must be some mistake!" The list went on and on. One thing's for sure: Next Monday's gonna be interesting and Jessica Stanley better have the inside scoop!

 **Alice's POV:**

What a morning this had been!

First Bella leaves with that dog, what am I going to tell Edward? He's freaked out enough as it is with Victoria and now the Volturi on our backs about Bella's change.

I had just come out of the vision, finding myself in the back of a Police car driving down the road. Charlie wanted to see me, no doubt about Nicki. I haven't been able to see her future at all since she disappeared into the woods. Stupid Dogs!

If only Nicki would have listened to me.

I guess I shouldn't have surprised her like that. But I'm not going to give up looking. I promise myself I'll make things right… Soon I was seated in a chair in front of the Chief's desk. Charlie's face was more serious and angrier then I'd ever seen him. I'm starting to realize how much trouble I'm in because of my poor judgment.

Thank god I didn't tell Bella about this. What would-? No! Will she think of me?!

Before I could panic anymore, Esme and Rosalie both charged through the door.

"Charlie I am so sorr-"

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Cullen. Sit down please" He looked over at Rosalie, "Young lady you can either, sit in one of those chairs against the wall and listen quietly or you'll have to wait outside."

Wordlessly, she took a seat.

Charlie cleared his throat and focused his attention on me. "Alice…" the disappointment evident in his voice. "Honey, I am very surprised and disappointed in your choice of action. I never thought you'd do something like this"

"I know Charlie I didn't think-"

"You got that right. Alice you DO NOT go into a person's house uninvited and take them against their will. It's not only wrong but also illegal. I thought your _parents_ (looking at Esme) would have taught you that."

I bowed my head in shame, unable to face my mother. "She _knows_ better Chief Swan"

She was right, I did. Looking up I tried to explain "After Esme called you I assumed it was ok to come by your house and take her-"

Esme put her hand on my shoulder, "Alice I called your cell phone but you didn't answer. Charlie said the Nicki couldn't come because she has some health concerns at night."

Oh God! If I could be sick to my stomach then I would be. The image of that poor girl staggering through the woods getting worse as her medicine wore off.

Those stupid mutts! Blocking my vision!

"Have you heard from Nicki Charlie?" asked a concerned Esme.

He didn't comment about his name. "Seth Clearwater found her in the woods and Jacob brought her home last night. She's spending time down in la push," He sighed in relief before addressing me. "She said she begged you to stop the car and let her go but you wouldn't listen"

It was true, I didn't listen. I can still hear her screaming pleas in my head. "Believe me Chief! I'm very sorry. I feel so guilty for what I did. It won't happen again."

For the first time Charlie's face softened at my sincerity. "I know you are but you need to be held accountable for your actions…"

In the end it wasn't so bad, I'm on what you'd call probation:

I can't drive my yellow baby for the next three months because they took away my license and I've got community service. It could have been a thousand times worse though. As it turned out I had leniency due to Nicki as a favor to Bella.

I didn't deserve it. Esme signed me out, later in the house garage I was stroking the glossy yellow hood of my Porsche thinking "What if Edward takes it back?" but that's the least of my worries as a nosy motorcycle and a familiar scent came into view in the rain… Bella.

 **Nicki's POV:**

Friday and Saturday past by too quickly for me. Seth and I talked eventually coming to an understanding. I was in no way ready to take on a relationship other than friendship.

He said that was fine with him, he didn't want to put any pressure on me.

Once that was out of the way, it felt good to have someone to talk to. Friday was spent getting to know one another and meeting the immediate family. Leah was pretty much the same only crabbier after she got off patrol. A mystery for another time.

His mom, Sue was very welcoming and excited for her son. It helped that she didn't stare at my so- called "legs."

Saturday, I was introduced to the fellow imprints of the pack. Kim and Emily were behaving like older sisters, very understanding of my disability. Claire was just adorable. I'm not big on toddlers up to age six. But she was sweet and funny to watch. They kept me company while Seth did patrol. All in all it was a pretty nice break from my humdrum life. The sun even came out. Then Sunday it got rocky and I'm not just talking about the weather…

Charlie had called me on Friday night at the Clearwaters. He was fine having me stay there as long as I bunked with Leah, took my medication and called him in the event of an emergency.

Over protective was an understatement, he probably wouldn't have agreed if it hadn't been for Billy and Sue.

They both supported Sam's decision for me to stay in La Push. He as alpha wanted me on safe grounds until he dealt with the Cullens. Apparently they were in double trouble. Since Alice not only broke the law but maybe violated their treaty and the pack protects its own which now included me.

That was the first major difference between me and Bella:

I lived and had grown up in the real world where people's choices have consequences and there's a price to pay. She on the other hand lived in a fantasy life. Where if you were supernatural, good looking and rich. You could get away with murder.

I'm mean why else would she take over moussed hair gel back after the crap he pulled.I held my tongue of course but the mind reader could tell I wasn't fond of him.

Speaking of Bella, she texted me and said to meet her at the treaty line but not to tell Jacob seeing as she wasn't ready.

Crazy if you ask me, all he was trying to do was give her the truth about her options despite his so called prejudice for her lover and his kind.

Seth carried me to our destination before setting me down and greeting Bella. Hurt could be seen in her face as I stood on one side and her on the other.

"Why?" she asked brokenly,

"Why what?"

"Why did you get Alice in trouble?"

I turned to Seth "Could you give us some privacy?"

He nodded, "Sure" before retreating into the bushes and resuming wolf form.

I turned back to Bella,

"The cops picked her up at the school. Do you know what you did? You risked their exposure. What if the Volturi find out?"

Calmly, I answered "I did not ask Charlie nor those policemen to come and make a scene in public"

She nodded still upset. "But why did you tell Charlie?"

I blinked at her incredulously, "Why would you ask me such a question? Alice broke the law. She, the Cullens, like everyone else in this town needs to be held responsible for her life choices."

Bella sighed, "Look I know she can be a little out there and crazy at times but what she did she did out of fun"

I gave Bella a hard dark look that made her cringe and step back,

"It stopped being _fun_ the moment she grabbed me and I screamed. She _should_ have _STOPPED_ right then and there. But she _didn't_ instead she dragged me out of my house. Picked me up, through me in a car and drove _like a bat out of hell_ down the street ignoring me pleas. She only stopped because of the _red light_ and the _treaty._ "

"I see your point, she went too far but that still doesn't-" she began with the excuses, but I had _had_ it.

"But _nothing_ Bella! She committed a crime _knowing_ what she was doing was wrong! She _could've_ quit but she _chose_ not to. The Cullens want to live in our world? Rule number ONE- _There's price to pay_ _._ One you can't weasel your way out of _._ "

Bella was quiet for the first time, catching the double meaning behind my words as her eyebrows shot up. "You think that Edward-?"

"Exactly, you've become so obsessed with him. That you don't even see the destructive path you are on."

"Edward's not dangerous Nicki"

"I don't give a shit about "Hair gel". I heard a snicker in the bushes across the line. "I'm talking about _you_ Bella. You've strayed so far from the girl I knew and looked up to. It makes me sick to see you like this."

"Like what?" she asked surprised and irritated.

"Like someone who hasn't got a _brain_ in their head." I heard a familiar growl but I ignored it.

"Which I _know_ you do. It was relevant when you were seven years old lying in a hospital bed. And the doctor came in telling Renee you weren't getting better and the chances of survival were slim. You sat up and got on your feet, marched over and said "Just watch me".

You defied the odds against you that year and came out on top. Just look at you now …. Eleven years later and your still here"

"Thanks to Edward and his family" Bella put in, I nodded.

"Ahh yes! Help is good I'm finding out. But the trick is not to let it cripple you, stay strong in your beliefs otherwise you'll lose yourself… like now. That's also what Jacob was trying to say"

Bella stood in silence, expression thoughtful.

"Another thing about Alice, I did ask Charlie to be merciful with her sentence. The penalty for attempted kidnapping as a minor is five to eight years behind bars. She's of more use to the community keeping Victoria out of our hair don't you agree?"

Bella laughed ruefully, "Yes she is…You coming home?" I smiled "Soon, after Sam has a talk with the Cullens regarding the treaty."

"Tell Sam that we're here…" said a voice on behind on Bella's side.

I looked up as she turned around to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the rest of the clan emerge from the trees halting at the boundary.

"No need" answered Sam's gruff voice, he was human though the rest of the pack were wolves.

Vampires on one side, Werewolves on the other.

Bella and I in the middle.

We were surrounded….


	6. Chapter 6

I suppose you're wondering what happen next so I'll give you the skinny.

After several minutes of awkward Sam finally took the lead. Normally the repercussions of what took place would be severe. Not like someone's going to die but more specifically everyone that is Cullen related would have to move and never come back. However in light of our current circumstances regarding the red haired leech, Victoria and listening to me just then. He decided to let them off with a warning. But strongly emphasized no second chances. Should something of this nature occur again.

And I'd return to Charlie's on Monday.

With a promise that they'd be watching for I was a part of them now. As the pack and I turned to walk away Bella called out asking me to stay. I assured my brothers I'd be ok coming to stand at the line crossing my arms. "Yes?"

"Alice has something to tell you"

I then raised my eyes to the pixie waiting.

"Nicki- Nicole I am really really sorry for what I did. I was just so excited at the thought of you coming over. That I did not stop to think or predict the outcome. And I know now that that's no excuse for what I did. You're right, if we are to live amongst humans we must play by the rules. I promise you. You're safe to come home. I won't surprise you like that again"

There was an air of sincere tone in her voice. "Thank you, I appreciate it".

 **Edward POV:**

Nicki was a mystery that was for sure. Actually both of the Swan girls surprised me with their differences.

A year and a half ago my world changed forever when my angel appeared in my life. With no self-preservation skills and an undying persistence of curiosity, Danger Magnet. It killed me to leave her like it did. I wanted (still do) her to have a chance at a normal happy life with marriage, children and grandchildren.

But for some strange reason she wants me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled no ecstatic that she even consider me after what I did. But the unselfish part wants more for her. If only I could get her to change her mind about turning. I can't bear to condemn her pure soul. Nor have her ruin her life. I sure don't want her with that dog because of how dangerous they are.

Sometimes I wish I could hear her thoughts.

Nicki on the other hand, never once seemed to fawn or drool over me. Like other teen girls tend to with the exception of Rosalie.

I expect humans to at least have some interest because it is our monstrous nature to attract our prey. But this girl… nothing.

You can tell she defiantly has a history with our kind. But whenever I try to pry into it by what Bella calls dazzling. She starts singing in her head Shania Twain's "That don't impress me much!" or thinks "that's my business not yours".

She's a quiet girl and keeps to herself like Bella but she's not her or so I learned after she told me off that first time I inserted my input. Since then I've stayed back and observed from a distance. And came to the conclusion she's actually a nice person. She's sad a lot of the time and takes things very seriously. So I'm not surprised that she called the cops on Alice. But with her speech to Bella I cannot help but wonder….

 **Nicki POV:**

Late Monday night/early Tuesday morning at around 2 am I woke up with a craving for ice cream. The medicine I take supplies cravings at unusual times. As I just finish closing the freezer taking out a pint of cookie dough. I notice "Hair-gel's" presence in the room.

"What do you want?" I ask mentally.

"Just to talk" he answered out loud.

"Bella's upstairs in her bed?"

"Yeah just left her. Figured now is a good time as any to talk to you."

"Say what's on your mind" I said wanting to cut to the chase. "I know that you don't like me and you see my family as spoiled rich kids that feel they are above the law"

"And you're not?"

He sighed, "You're right when you say entitled but we do have a sense of right and wrong. Moving on, what you said to Bella the other day really affected her. She talks about it in her sleep"

"I'm glad it came through. She needed something to wake her up"

Edward frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Bella has always been a self-sufficient woman at heart. She needs her independence, the freedom to decisions in her life and you're not helping with your obsessive, manipulative and controlling ways.

Like for example: Bella _is_ in love with Jacob Black and she needs to come to a conclusion and make up her mind without fear of your retaliation."

"I don't man-"

"Yes you do, like when you broke her last year. All for the measly excuse of needing her to have a "Normal" life."

"It's not stupid"

"Yes it is, you don't even know what normal means."

He raised an eyebrow, "Tell me, what do you think it is?" he asked.

I took his ice burg hand in mine and marched to the laundry room and pointed. "Normal is a setting on your washer or dryer. It's not life"

Edward looked unconvinced, "None the less, putting that matter aside. I can tell you truly care for her."

"I love her"

"I love her too and because I do, I want her to be the best person she can be. You treat her like a mindless yes man then that's what she'll become."

Not wanting to argue, I bid him a goodnight. Put the ice cream back in the fridge and the spoon in the sink. Shut the light off and went to bed.

The next day as I was jog/walking home from school thoughts entered my head. Despite myself I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, and No! Not in a romantic sense. He's not even my type. He was a 109 going on 110 vampire, stuck in a seventeen year old teenage body. Which led me to question his mentality. He is smart but incredibly ignorant and naïve to the way life is for us mortals nowadays. Hearing is one thing, seeing is another? Maybe I could show him the truth.

Just as I reached the porch, my cell went off alerting me of a new text. Strange, Seth had to patrol at this time of the day.

It was from Alice Cullen, she must have gotten my number from Bella.

She once again apologized and then asked if we could start over by inviting me to their house on Thursday after school. Thinking long and hard over it, I texted her back that evening. I agreed but we were doing it on my terms:

Bella would drive,

both parents would be there.

And they'd have to talk to Charlie and Sam first.

She was so excited that I said "Yes"

. So that's how I found myself loaded into Bella's truck at 4:00 on that dreary afternoon. We sat in silence for most of the drive then my cousin spoke up "It's going to be alright Nicki. You'll see, they're really nice people. You're going to love them. Just give them a chance. They are after all… Edward's family. It's important"

I couldn't quite suppress the shudder I felt rake through my body, Bella noticed. "Sorry I didn't mean to put pressure on you. I really hope things work out so we can all hang out together. You're already a part of my world concerning La Push, it'd be nice if you were in this one too"

All I could do nod saying "We'll see", reserving the right to judge.

"Please…" I started to get the hint that something was going on.

"Hair –Gel purposed didn't he?"

"His name is Edward and yes he did though I said "No" he keeps pushing. But that's beside the point. What is it with the main people in my life outside of the Cullens holding a grudge against the love of my life?"

"I can't speak for Charlie and Jacob but for me…"

"What please speak your mind?"

"Okay… the Edward I see is an incredibly immature young man who has an extreme case of OCD fueled by a warped vision of human life and the world we live in for this century. It has absolutely nothing to do with his species for whom I have utter most respect. -Now I know that he's mister perfect halo in your eyes and that's fine. But please realize that not everyone is going to share your view and if you don't accept that you will be continuously disappointed. I promise to at least tolerate him for your sake but the second he decides to dictate _my_ life and how it's "supposed" to be run. I'll have no problem telling him to shove it".

I heard whooping coming from the house. I had been so distracted that I missed the fact we'd been parked in the driveway for the last minute.

The front door opened and two boys came burrowing down the porch steps towards our vehicle followed by the rest of the clan. Though the topic of our previous conversation hung back looking at me.

"Hey Bella –boo!" the tall hunky one greeted engulfing her in a bear hug before facing me grinning "Welcome Nicki-roo! I'm Emmett, and thank you so much for what you just said! I think you'll fit right in here!" before I too received one of those massive hugs.

With all the energy and excitement radiating off him it was hard not to feel Getty and jumpy.

Though I think Jasper might have something to do with the feeling. Speaking of which the empathy sent a powerful welcoming sensation my way. I turned myself around in Emmett's arms facing Jasper. Then smiled and raised my arm doing a salute, remembering his military background. Surprised, he grinned saluting back

"At ease soldier,"

Sometimes I wish that I had Alice's power for as it turned out, those two men along with the wolf pack would become my saving grace.

Once Emmett placed me back on the ground. I slowly and humbly walked over to the former Major Whitlock, not wanting to spook him. Startling gasps could be heard all around, Along with:

"What is she doing?"

"Bella, didn't you tell her that Jasper has the weakest control?"

"She could get hurt?"

"Nicki STOP!"

Same words I heard when I faced an unstable horse in one of my foster homes. They doubted both of us and yet we survived, coming out on top. According to a dear departed friend of mine, "I have a talent for taming beasts".

Poor Jasper looked so uncomfortable, I had to help him. I collapsed at his feet, wrapping my arms around his legs. As I felt him kneel, my hand touched his throat. Using a power I never thought I'd use again.

"Is that better?" I asked looking up into his face. Jasper's shocked eyes were as big as quarters, his mouth wide open.

"Wha- What did you do to me?" he asked with wonder.

"I reduced your thirst level, cause honestly, it was sky rocketing. Of course, taking on everyone's thirst will do that. You looked like you could use a break" I whispered to him.

The whole time we were talking the entire family plus Bella gathered in a circle around us. Hanging on our every word…


	7. Chapter 7

I cleared my throat,

"Could you guys _please_ back up? Some of us are slightly Closter phobic."

They actually listened to my surprise and granted my request. Though Alice ran up to check on her mate.

"Sorry, it was just a shock. How are you feeling Jasper?" asked Dr. Cullen, Edward's "adoptive" father/creator according to Bella.

"Better than I have in a long time" he confessed, hugging Alice while still staring at me with amazement as was the others.

"Oh God! Everyone please _stop_ looking at me. I get enough of that at school, just act normal" I implored.

Then Esme, the matriarch of the family, approached me slowly and gracefully with a smile. "Welcome to our home Nicki, it's a pleasure to have you finally here. I am so sorry about what happened before. Can we start new?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope.

I couldn't help the small grin that appeared on my face.

Esme reminded me of Abigail, may she rest in peace. "We can try" I answered her, reaching my hand out which she shook happily.

"Nice to see you Doctor" doing the same greet as I did with his wife.

"The pleasure is all mine Nicki, please call me "Carlisle". Glancing over I see that Bella found Edward and was watching our interaction side by side. "Edward," I said acknowledging him.

"Nicki, what … HOW did you do that?" he demanded of me. "Not now Edward, this meeting is about getting to know each other" I pointed out politely, getting ready to meet the next member of the family. "Exactly, now talk" he pushed.

I sighed, "You like stories, right Edward?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… Once upon a time there was a real skinny underweight dog who got the crap beat out of him by his owner so he ran away. As he entered an alley he got trapped when the chain he dragged got caught in the fencing. Next thing you know a snot nosed kid came up and started jabbing him with a stick. Cornered, the dog started growling but the boy ignored it and kept going. Suddenly without warning, the dog lunged-!

What do you think happened?" I asked,

"The kid got bit."

"Exactly! You are the Snot Nosed Kid…" Hair-gel's eyebrows shot up, "Your words are the Stick…and I'm the Dog" (pointing to myself with my thumb) "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Back off"

"Thank You" I nodded walking away from trouble to face the stunned Cullens and my cousin before Jasper, Alice, and to my surprise _Rosalie_ burst into applause. Followed by Emmett's loud whooping only to be promptly scolded by Esme, "Emmett!" While Carlisle stepped forward, placing a wintery yet gentle hand on my shoulder.

"That was a very artistic way to get your point across Nicki, but would it have been easier to just say "Please Stop?" "Normally yes, but sometimes looking at something in a different medium gives you a clearer picture" I responded.

I could tell my reaction shocked the Doc. It took him a human minute to come up with something to say before settling on "That's very true" obviously impressed.

With Rosalie it was more like a small nod to show acknowledgement along with an exchange of names. We weren't going to be best friends anytime soon but at least it wasn't hostile. Judging by Bella's face that was more than she ever got when they first met.

Then finally… Alice, I wasn't crazy about her touching me after what happened last time. None the less I approached her and Jasper slowly. This time however she seemed to understand my body language and paid attention. I have a feeling my story lesson to Edward also gave her insight to me. I smiled cautiously, keeping my distance.

"Alice…"

"Nicki…" she answered in welcome. All in all, not a bad meeting of the family in light of the circumstances.

In the next two weeks that followed the vast majority of my time was divided between school and La Push. I hardly saw the Cullens apart from Edward. Hair Gel finally got the hint that he wasn't gonna get anything out of me without earning my trust first.

And step one: Respecting my boundaries.

Seth and I were growing closer, took turns leaning on each other for support. Then one day when he had double patrol duty and I found myself walking home. When suddenly out of the bushes and trees came Jasper and Emmett. I waved and whoosh! The two came up on either side of me. "Nicki-roo," said Emmett in a sing along voice. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding, I've been busy."

"Okay but when you have a chance, Please come over! I _need_ someone to help me team up against Edward."

"You need help to do that?" questioned Jasper, raising an eyebrow.

A giggle escaped my lips, these two were hilarious.

"I don't do it to annoy him on purpose." I confessed, "I can't help it, he's so pushy. Demanding answers when he doesn't know me from Adam's off ox. Sure not the best way to earn my trust. But like I said, I'll tolerate him for Bella's sake."

"And us?" asked Emmett, I leaned on him playfully.

"I'm undecided"

"Edward like the rest of us is only concerned that our secret will get out" Jasper pointed out.

"I told him on that first day, you've got nothing to worry about from me. I've known and kept the secret going on seven years this December. I'm not going to start blabbing now"… "It would tarnish her memory" I added under my breath.

Both boys looked at me, surprise etched in their faces. "A story for another time…but I will tell you this, you're a lot closer to knowing the truth then your brother. Just be patient"

The rest of the walk was spent getting to know more about each other. Taste in movies and books, music stuff like that. My interests were a lot different than Bella: fairytales, fantasy/adventure. Not so much romance…

Like Robin Hood (the one with Kevin Costner), Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings.

Once I mentioned LotR, Emmett got excited as a kid in a candy store. Apparently the big lug broke into the theater and repeatedly watched it over and over after hours. Never got caught though except by Esme and Carlisle.

I loved all kinds of music from different eras. My favorite instrument was the guitar. Years back, I'd been given a second hand one from my foster home. I practiced day and night for hours. It never left my side until two months ago when I sold it to a pawn shop in Seattle shortly after I got out of the hospital.

To pay for the bus ticket to come out here. Charlie had picked me up from the bus stop in Port Angeles after I called him. Yes I was still sore at him for abandoning me like he did but I'd come to realize that that was a decision my so called "Mother" made on her own. Charlie had no say in it nor a way to contact me. It was pure luck that I found him in the phone book.

I found that I could almost relax and be myself talking to these two. But a life lesson I learned was never get too comfortable with people. Supernatural or non.

Later that night Charlie and I were seated at the kitchen table eating leftovers going over the schedule for tomorrow. I had an appointment for one of the hospitals in Seattle with Dr. Janson. Check up on my "legs" and my heart. Charlie was trying to get the day off so he could take me when the lovebirds came waltzing in.

Rather than say "Hi" and go up to Bella's room. Edward came into the kitchen.

"I couldn't help but over hear Charlie but did you say you're going into Seattle tomorrow?"

"Sure you could" I muttered, he ignored me and continued. "I don't think that's a good idea due to the killing spree going on there."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Thank you for your concern Edward but I'm a cop and I can handle it. Besides Nicki needs to go to the doctor and get checked out."

I blushed embarrassed, Hair Gel was the last person I want to share personal information with. "I see…" he processed.

2 am on the dot my stomach felt the need to empty its contents in the unused mop bucket. Another reason for going to the doc. I was having reactions to the medication. As I leaned over it again, a cold hand held my hair back.

"It's just me" he whispered in my ear before I could panic. Turning the light on coming face to face with Edward.

"So it's a serious checkup?"

I blinked, "All doctor's appointments are serious"

"But you're really sick?"

"Yeah and your point is…?"

He sighed, pinching his nose. "Look… I know you are not fond of my "words of wisdom" but please listen to me: It's not safe in Seattle right now. The death tolls are a result of vampire activity. I'm trying to keep you and Charlie alive. So I am going to see if one of us will take you down there…It's not controlling, it is a safety issue: Believe me!"

I sighed, laying back down. "As long as it's not you, I'll play"

" _Thank you_ " he breathed with relief…

I don't want to know how he did it but Hair Gel worked his magic and Charlie was called into work.

My mystery driver was all arranged, I was packed and ready to go. At the designated time I put my coat on walked out the front door. Locking it as I went, then turned around facing the street to see a red BMW convertible pull into the driveway. And who was in the driver's seat? Rosalie!

"Well, are you coming?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes!" I jumped into the passenger's seat buckling up as she sped down the road.

I was so glad I'd packed the bag in my purse.


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily half way there she was forced to slow down due to traffic.

I think that was the first time Rosalie took notice of my face which I'm guessing was either pale or green and pulled over.

"Sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's … f-fine" I said trying to get my sea legs. Honestly, I hadn't had it this bad since I was pregnant.

A few minutes later I was much more stable and we were on the road again but this time Rosalie drove slower, aware of my needs now. Later on after the hassle of locating the parking garage and finding a space we entered the hospital. As I filled out the paperwork in my seat, I found myself impressed with how in control she was of her thirst.

"What?" I just shrugged before my name was called "Nicole Swan?"

"Yes," I said standing up and walking towards a nurse with the clip board in her hands. Rosalie was at my heels.

The Nurse raised an eyebrow "Are you family?"

"Yes, she's my sister in-law" I answered before she could speak.

"Sister in- law?" Rosalie whispered in my ear as we rounded the corner following.

"-Hair-Edward and Bella are practically married as it is, sharing a bedroom"

I asked Rosalie to wait outside when the doctor came in with the test results from a prior visit. I had to be strong now…

It was bad news, and with it, died the slight glimmer of hope I'd been holding on to.

Wanting to be alone after they hooked me up to mobile I. V. Dressed in a hospital gown, I walked down to the maternity ward. This hospital took in little ones who've been abandoned and forgotten for one reason or another. I could relate, I was one of them.

I also happened to volunteer here every time I came as I waited for the medication and progress report pertaining to what was left of my lower limbs. Today, I was caring for a pair of newborn twins: Toby & Tucker.

Their mother gave them up due to their down syndrome saying "She dealt for "normal" children not "retarded."

That's a load of crap! One of the reasons why I hate those words. Anyway I was slowly swaying back and forth with Toby in my arms while his brother slept in his bassinet when Rosalie took me by surprise from the back.

"Practicing for when you have your own litter of pups?"

I sighed, placing Toby with his brother, not in the mood. "What do you want from me Rosalie?"

Looking at her straight in the eyes. "I have had it up to here with your brother and his remarks concerning human life!" I hissed quietly, trying not to disturb the babies. "Now you're going to start?! WHY? Are you really that much of an upbeat snob?! I have nothing to offer you people!"

"You have everything" she muttered quietly, "The ability to grow old, have children, grandchildren. You can have it all!"

The moment she mentioned children, my eyes grew moist as I thought of Noah. I blinked wiping the tears away before they could start.

"You're wrong," I corrected,

"You're wrong on both counts...The reason we're down here is _not_ because of a _flu bug_ or anything of that nature. It was to see if I stood _any_ chance of a _heart_ transplant…"

Rosalie's eyes widen in shock,

"And the answer: is "NO"… I've got until mid-January they think."

I took a deep breath, just admitting it out loud made it seem real. "And for your further education:" I continued,

"In order to have a baby: You _got_ to have the equipment, preferably ones that _work_. Which I lost the night of my accident in addition to my legs. Do you see my point?

There's absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of me. In fact, it should be the other way around.

And no, Vampirism has nothing to do with it:

I grew up with no stability. Living with strangers who only saw me as a meal ticket. When I was hungry or I wanted clothes, I went out and got a job. I did everything from delivering the paper, groceries to raking the leaves and mowing the lawn. When the home I was in got overcrowded or got to be too much. I was uprooted and the whole thing started all over again. Ran away several times only to have the cops bring me back.

You and Edward got to understand that we live in a different world and 98% of today's youth don't have the Norman Rockwell idealistic life. Since 9/11 I've had to say goodbye to foster brothers and sisters who've employed in the service, went overseas and never came home."

Tucker woke up just then, he was hungry. A bottle was already prepared on the table. I picked it up, giving it to him.

"This is as close to motherhood as I can get" I smiled sadly.

I hadn't really noticed but as I talked, the snow queen's eyes were glistening with venom tears that would never shed before she bowed her head shamefully.

"Do you want to help?" I asked a minute later when Tucker's twin awoke demanding a change. Rosalie nodded mutely as I past Tucker to her while I took Toby.

Turns out we were a pretty good team, the twins were quite satisfied when we handed them back to the Nurse hours later. Then we went back upstairs to the Doctor's office but this time Rosalie stayed right with me, she insisted!

They couldn't do anything meager right now today. So they gave me some new medication that would supposedly make things easier with no harsh side Charlie and I would need to make an appointment and soon to install a pacemaker. Plus I was "healing" nicely as far as my "legs" were concerned.

The ride home was quiet and much smoother until Rosalie spoke up

"I am _really_ sorry Nicki. I truly am, if you ever need a friend to talk to… I'm here"

"Thanks, Rosalie" I could tell she meant it.

"Rose..."

"Huh?"

"Everyone in the family calls me "Rose"

We were silent for a moment before "Nicki… if you ever need something. You let me know, alright?"

"Well there is one thing…" I trailed off,

"What?"

"Could you not tell anyone about this just yet? I'm not ready for some _people_ to know"

She nodded, "Meaning: Edward?"

"I don't need another thing for him to jab me with" I sighed.

"Oh he _won't_ be doing that, he'll have to deal with _me_!" she _promised_.

As the red convertible pulled into the driveway and parked behind the police cruiser. I went to grab my bags and get out when I found myself engulfed in an arctic hug.

"I'm here" she whispered walking me to my door, before she and the car disappeared down the road…

 **End of Part One**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Many thanks to all who've Read, Followed and Favorited this. If you have any questions or comments? Please leave a review and I will try to answer._**

 **Please note that the following contains some Christianity Views. I figured it to be acceptable. Given the Backstory S.M gave Carlisle.**

 **FINDING HOME:**

 **(Part 2)**

A Twilight's Eclipse – Breaking Dawn AU Fanfiction

By Fantasy Writer

 **Nicole "Nicki" Swan's POV:**

It had been almost a full week since that fateful trip to Seattle with Rosalie.I hadn't had much to say since I told Charlie the news. I was still trying to wrap my head around it and so was he.

The real challenge though was telling Seth, a wolf cannot live without his imprint. Which only makes this ten times worse.I couldn't do that to him but it appears I have no choice.

My source of relief these days apart from the pack was the words of the Bible and my Christian music.

During my time behind bars I not only went through detox but I found Jesus Christ and have been a follower ever since. I am sinner and that means "I'm not perfect and I make bad decisions" But like the good book says "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to _forgive_ us our sins and cleanse us from all unrighteousness" I have to remind myself of that daily along with: "Love your enemies, do good to them which hate you" and "For if you do not forgive others, neither will your heavenly father forgive you"

Which is why I try so hard not to hate Edward Cullen or others who wronged me, no matter how mad I get.

I'd just rather not mess with them but I kind of have to for family (aka Bella.) I just…don't do vulnerable. And with Hair Gel, I feel cornered and forced to justify myself. So I get angry and defensive like I've always done. Sad truth is though, I'm getting tired and I don't want to spend my last 9 nine months fighting. I'm gonna need _all_ my energy to keep my heart beating. What to do? … What to do…?

I had taken to wearing headphones with my portable disc player to bed. Listening to "Amazing Grace" as I drifted off. So I almost didn't hear the doorbell ring and Charlie answer it at ten o clock at night. He had fallen asleep in the chair during a rebroadcast of the game.

"Dr. Cullen..?" he yawned before stepping aside. "Please come in, what can I do for you?"

"Charlie," the vampire doc greeted entering the house. "I apologize for the late hour, I just got off shift at the hospital. But I wanted to talk to you about something pertaining to Nicki"

Charlie was fully alert now as he ushered the doctor to the kitchen table. "Would you like some coffee?" he offered, noticing Carlisle's dark eyes.

"No thank you Charlie, I'm going straight home after this"

"Okay" said Charlie, pulling out a chair to sit on. "What's on your mind Doc?"

Carlisle took a seat across, coping him.

"Bella mentioned the other night when she was over that Nicki wasn't doing so well when Alice asked about a slumber party for the girls. So I thought I would come check on her. I understand it that Rosalie took her to the Hospital in Seattle for a checkup on her legs and she had a reaction to the medication she was taking?"

"Yes she did" said Charlie, "and they prescribed some new meds. They seem to be agreeing with her" I could hear the forlornly tiredness in his voice. Carlisle knew there was something else but didn't address it.

"You know, Bella also said that you've been working extra shifts. So if you need someone to watch Nicki at night? You can call us or she can stay over? We'd love to have her"

"Dr. Cullen..."

"Is this about what happen before with Alice?"

"No," Charlie waved him off, "That's in the past… Nicki right now needs to be in a stress free environment. Though she tries for Bella, the fact is that she and your boy, Edward do not get along…"

"Charlie, I promise you: Edward though opinionated,"

I heard a quiet "Hey," from Hair Gel's perch upstairs.

"-Is very much a gentleman." he concluded, I snorted in disbelief. _Believe it when I see it_

"Look… I appreciate the offer Dr. Cullen. But it's not going to work… I have a lot of _guilt…_ when it comes to Nicki. I haven't always done the right thing. Some stuff… I had no control over. I want her to have the best life she can"

I think Carlisle was either starting to catch on or knew but wanted it confirmed.

"What are you saying Charlie?"

"Nicki's dying and she's only going to get worse as time goes on" he broke down sobbing.

I heard a chair squeak as it was pushed back.

"I am so sorry Charlie" It took a minute for my uncle to compose himself "It's her heart… I'm working those extra shifts to pay for her medical expenses. Bella doesn't know yet and Nicki wants her privacy. This is all too much to take at once" he sighed.

I fell asleep not long afterwards but I did know that Hair Gel knew my secret… for real this time. I just never assumed his actions that took place the very next afternoon after school.

It started out like any other time walking home.

I was alone happily listening to the song birds and crickets chirping in the nearby woods. I just barely got in putting my bag down when there was a knock at the door. I opened it leaving the screen coming face to face with Edward.

"Bella's not here, she went shopping with Alice I think."

"I know, I actually came to see you"

"Why?" I blinked, suspicious.

"We need to talk,"

I couldn't believe this guy. "Say whatever it is that you're going to say Edward. I don't have the energy to fight with you. Then _please_ go away"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked/demanded.

"No 'cause when Charlie's not here and Bella's not here, this is my sanctuary. And you are not welcome" I told him.

He shifted awkwardly for show. "Look… Nicki this is really important."

I huffed, "Fine, I'll be right out in the backyard" not wanting to cause a scene for the neighborhood. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. All of my earlier walking left me dehydrated. I headed out the backdoor and he was there.

"You wanted to talk? So talk" I halted on the porch, just short of the first step.

He sighed, "We got off on the wrong foot somewhere along the line, Nicki. I honestly don't know where it started -"

"It started," I told him.

"When you tried to "dazzle" _private_ information out of me. After I _told_ you that you had _nothing_ to worry about as far as "the Secret" is concerned. Violating my privacy and showing _no_ regard for boundaries" I said, walking down the steps. "Then after that disaster with Alice and I came over to your house… Edward, that meeting was about making amends and starting fresh. You decide dazzling won't work. So instead, you _demand_ answers from me when I help Jasper relieve himself from something very painful. Like I _owed_ you!"

I was livid at this point. Marching up and poking him in his chest: "I owe you _nothing_!"

Before retracing my steps backing away. Taking a deep breath, calming down I said. "Finally, you try to project and cram your own beliefs down Bella's and my throat about Human life. Which is a load of crap since you're not even one… At least not now, in this time period. I understand it was different back when you were growing up:

-Both parents married,

-Dad went to work while Mom stayed home with the children.

-Food on the stove, fire in the hearth.

But I can a _grantee_ you, It _wasn't_ perfect.

-There was WWI going on.

-Times were harsh especially for the poor.

-Business were closing, one whole big mess!

You lost everything unless you were better off in high society, even then you lost some. Then came the Spanish flu as you know.

Nowadays:

-we have so many divorced parents.

-Orphans in the foster system.

-Young adults joining the service, even out of high school so they can get a paycheck.

-Starvation, out of work, the list goes on.

Humanity is not a Utopia and you're such an Inyo ramous if you think otherwise. Another thing: when you say "Normal life" I got news for you pal, what is considered "Normal" for one is _not_ for others. There is _no one_ on this entire _planet_ that has had the exact same life and its experiences… We're ALL different and we lead different lives… And we each have a God given _right_ to _choose_ our own path. Something _no_ Man _nor_ Creature has the right to take away… Yet some do, and it's _wrong_!

Bottom line is: I am not going grovel and kiss ass, so you will tell me:

 _Who_ I should be and _How_ I should act. Take me or leave me. I am not dirt under your feet, because I know who I am and that's not about to change…" I stated, taking a breath. "Now, if you can accept that and want to get to know the _real_ me? You are more than welcome to _ask_ questions and _be_ the so called "gentleman" your father claims. Otherwise _please_ … Stay away from me. Because I _really_ don't need this crap on top of everything else I'm going through."

I concluded my speech turning around and marching up the porch steps, holding on to the railing.

"Oh" I said as a thought came to mind. "And I'm not just shooting off my mouth here. These "Words of Wisdom" about people are actual life lessons I had to _learn_ in the school of hard knocks: Prison"

Edward raised his head from where it had been hanging in shame.

I took a long deep breath, shifting the gears in my brain for this next part. "But… we've seem to have gone off the track here. Say whatever it is you are going to,"

waiting.

"I really messed things up with you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you screwed it" I agreed, leaving the bite out of my words. Hair Gel blinked in surprise, clearly he never got this reaction. "I'm not Bella, Edward. I don't sugar coat or mince words. I will tell you how it is"

he considered this, "Then… if I have done all the things you've said, I must be a bigger monster than I thought."

"Your words, not mine. I will tell you this though, it is our _actions_ not our _species_ that define a monster. We have all sinned and fallen short of the glory of God. In spite of that, he offers mercy and grace. Should we repent and come to him."

He scoffed, "Our kind is beyond that."

"You can stand there snort all you like for it is your right. But if you could, try to think on this:"

I offered, "If Vampire kind has been around for thousands of years like they claim. Why weren't they washed away in the Great Flood that cover the Earth? I believe every creature has a soul. If they didn't, they wouldn't be alive. As it says "Earth to Earth and Dust to Dust. From dust you were formed and dust you shall return. Food for thought."

Wow! I actually stumped Edward Cullen! I could tell by the look on his face.

"Yes, I'm a Christian but I'm not a Bible thumper. I believe in free will and that's the last I'm going to speak to you on the matter unless you ask… Again we've gotten off the subject, what did you come here to say?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am really sorry for your illness and I would try to make things easier for you. You see… Alice, Esme and _Rosalie_ really want to have you over at our house from time to time, even Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle agree. But it won't happen unless _I_ stop upsetting you. So I came over to find out what it was every time a fight breaks out between us. Now that I know it's because of something that I say or do. I will disappear when you're over, probably go on a long hunting trip. So you won't be stressed out"

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. He didn't get it!

"Just… _Respect_ my privacy, _Let_ me _be_ me and _Don't order_ me around"

putting it as simply as I could.

Hair Gel blinked as I saw understanding finally dawn in his eyes behind the self-pity…


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's POV:**

Nicki has one of the most complex minds I've ever read. She truly believes everything she says and despite her thought " _He didn't get it!_ "

I got the message loud and clear. I was just so overwhelmed and trying to sort through everything that had been spoken in the last five minutes. My super-fied brain got stuck what she said about vampires surviving the flood and having souls. It's making me question everything that _I've_ thought or believed in. So here I stood…

In my house, facing the wooden cross hanging in the hallway that Carlisle's father carved. Bella and Alice should be back from shopping any time now. Downstairs I can hear Rosalie's excited thoughts " _Bravo Nicki!_ " then out loud,

"Hey Emmett,"

"Yeah Rosie?"

"You and Jasper owe me $20!" she sang, "She broke him, just like I told you she would."

I heard the front door open and close with a bang followed by Alice's squeal of joy. She blurred up the stairs, coming to stand in front of me while practically jumping up and down

"Did you do it? Did you talk to her? Did you reach a truce? When is she coming over?!"

"Alice, please give Edward a chance to breathe. I want to hear this too!" said my Bella as she marched up the stairs to join us. I didn't know what to say or do. Both my angel and my sister looked at me with such hope and anticipation in their eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Bella, I guess I didn't do a good job with my expressions hiding my thoughts.

"What did you do now, idiot?" Alice sighed.

"Alice…" I began, "Nicki agreed to come over as long as I kept her conditions"

"More conditions?" asked Bella in disbelief. "What now?"

"I have to: Number One- Respect her privacy. Number Two- Let her be herself = don't try to change her. And finally Number Three- Don't order her around."

The two girls blinked in surprise while a laughing riot erupted downstairs from my other siblings.

"So _really_ , how did it go with Nicki?" asked Bella that evening when we were alone in my bedroom. "I take it from what you said earlier, she has yet to succumb to your charms. Which is unbelievable in my opinion" she said, touching my arm flirtatiously. "For any - _mortal_ to resist you" She added, trying to make me smile. I think she would've said "anyone" but then Rosalie came to mind. "Come on, I haven't seen you smile today since school. Was talking to Nicki really that bad?"

I didn't respond. Bella shook her head, "My cousin's an idiot"

"No Bella!" I said, jumping off the bed.

" _I'm_ the idiot. Nicki is beautiful and smart. Smarter than me, I swear. Even with my hundred years of "experience."

Bella just sat there with her mouth open for a minute, "What?"

"Bella…" I said taking her hands in mine and getting down on my knees. "Love, I am not perfect"

she blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? Yes you are, you're perfect to me".

"Bella…I've spent my entire life both as a human and vampire seeing the world through rose tainted glasses. But today was a revelation, Nicki punched through the lenses. Took a sludge hammer to the frames and bulldozed the remains into the ground."

"What? Explain to me."

"Bella… I grew up _privileged,_ with everything I could ever need or want due to my dad's job as a lawyer. I never suffered through hard times until the Spanish influenza. Then after I joined Carlisle, I never had to worry. I was taken care of. I've _never_ had to scrap for _even_ the most basic needs. So I absolutely have _no_ right putting "Humanity" up on a pedestal like I've been doing…" taking an unnecessary breath, "Bella, Love… I also want to apologize again for leaving you last September"

"Oh Edward-"

"Please let me say this:

You were right, you _should_ have had a say in it. I thought I was leaving to protect you and give you a chance at a "normal" happy life. But I was wrong… I wasn't _giving_ you a chance, I was _forcing_ you. I took away y _our free will_ to _choose_. I've learn that _that_ is something _no one_ has the right to do. Also the word "normal" applies to what serves an individual, not a whole group. I guess decade after decade of reading adolescent minds for six hours a day, five days a week. It all started to mesh together and I just assumed that's how it was. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm not going to let this thing with Jacob Black put a wall between us. So I'm trusting your judgement"

Bella was flabbergasted. "Th- thank You Edward… Wow! If Nicki was able to help you come to that conclusion? I guess she not that much of a snob."

"Again with the assuming Bella, I don't know her story but Nicki's not a wide eyed innocent doe. It's clear she has a past and not a good one. Like Jasper, she has scars but hers are more mental. I _do_ know she spent time in Jail and that's where she learned her "wisdom."

Bella blinked, "Really? She's never said anything to me"

I shrugged. "Nicki likes her _privacy_ , or so I've learned the hard way. _When_ she's ready, she'll let you in…"

 **Nicki's POV:**

It had been almost two days since the Hair Gel verbal beat down. Bella hadn't been home either, pixie Alice kidnapped her for a sleep over. It was actually kind of _strange_ to be without what is considered "Normal" here. I also found myself without Seth these days. Apparently the red-headed vampire that has been stocking these parts was in revenge mode. Surprise, surprise, she was after Bella cause _Edward_ killed her mate.

Big Time No No! You _do not_ mess with someone's mate.

But apparently the Doofus had brought it on himself for going after Bella in the first place. Oh what a tangled web we weave! Then to top it off! Sometime when nobody was home, an unknown vampire had broken in to the house and stole a shirt belonging to said cousin. Jacob was able to pick up his scent and so both he and Seth along with the rest of the pack are doing double runs. _Seth_ …

Though he and I talk on the phone every day, it's not the same as in person. The last time we were physically together in the same space was the night of the bonfire where Billy and the elders shared the tribal legends with the pack, their imprints and Bella! She and I had to leave though shortly after. I leaned up against Seth, relaxing comfortably. Our hands intertwined. La Push and its people had become my safe haven. Jacob drove us to the treaty line, Bella asleep in the front and I stretched out in the back (once I removed my lower "legs.") We were there before I knew it. My Cousin after she woke up and Jake explained everything, ran to Edward who was waiting on his side. It took me a minute with Jacob's help to reattach before I too reluctantly headed in that direction.

Once I crossed over then came the surprise! Hair Gel himself approached and _politely_ offered to carry me. I respectfully declined, I needed to save whatever dignity I had left but I would take his arm if he was offering. So there we were… the vampire walking slowly alongside me to the car as I clutched him for balance. It had been an off day anyway and I wasn't doing so good. I got to say it sure felt nice to have him _helping_ this time. Maybe there's a gentleman in there after all…

So here I am alone in an empty house. Normally I wouldn't mind that but today I feel… what's the word…? _Lonely_. Maybe it would do me good to get out for a while. I think I'll take a walk…

Grabbing my backpack, I started on my usual route but something keeps telling me to go this way… Oh Geez! Where am I? Standing in the Cullens driveway. They've got the upstairs window open, I can hear Alice:

"Just a little more blush Bella and we're almost done"

I couldn't help but chuckle "Alice, if you haven't turned her into a silk purse yet? Chances are you are never gonna!"

"Nicki?!"

Oh shit she heard me! Faster than I could turn to run she blurred out to the balcony. "What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly,

"Just a… taking a walk"

"Well come on in! Bella's waiting for you upstairs!"

I smile nervously backing up, "Thanks but I got to go, it's getting dark soon"

"Nice try, Nicki" I hear a voice behind me before finding myself engulfed in Emmett's arms. The voice belonging to his accomplice, Jasper. "Nicki – roo! You holding out on us? Now that certainly won't do!"

The next moment I can comprehend, I'm plopped down on the Cullen's couch in the middle of their living room.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to bring livestock into the house?" I said pulling out a G. I. Joe figurine from the pillow behind my back.

"Emmett" came Alice's voice, "I need your help to reach the big box on the ladder in the closet. Jasper can watch her till you get back"

He nodded, leaving Jasper to his own devices. I looked between him and the distance to the front door. "Don't even think about it Nicki" he warned. He could take me, I saw it in his eyes.

Suddenly my eyes caught sight of an object in the corner, a piano.

True it wasn't a guitar but a piano was the first instrument I learned to play. Wordlessly as if in a trance I got up off the couch and was transported back in time.

When I told Rosalie of my past, I said that I didn't have any stability which was true to a point. My most stable years were spent in the house I'd lived in from the time I was 9 ½ to twelve. That's where I was now…

Abigail's standing by the bench. Smiling warmly, beckons me to come and practice.

"I have a surprise for you today, dear" she says. She bought me a medley book of sheets listing Disney music. I sit as my hands feebly find the keys and I start to play "Part of Your World". As I play I am somewhere between the past and the now. I dedicate this song as a love letter to trusty ol' legs, May they rest in peace.

Once that song ends, I find myself swept away into the unknown as I think of Bella and Edward and "A Whole New World" pops into my head. Bella…. That thought alone brings me to deal with my own goal and its journey. "Go the Distance"

I find myself using Disney to express my thoughts and I don't mind. Then I start to think of Seth and my beloved pack and "Colors of the Wind" comes out of my fingertips. My thoughts turn back to Abigail as I play my heart out lost in her memory. Taking a break from Disney, I start "River flows in You" by Yiruma as I go over our shared motherly moments when I needed her the most. I start to ache when I think of how it all ended and my promise "My Heart Will Go On". Not wanting to dwell in sadness I go into the song I learned when I found my faith "You Raise Me Up" and once more into Disney with "Circle of Life" The final song that comes to mind is one I haven't heard before but it could be Disney-like. It definitely fits me. I start singing as I play.

After I sing the last line I hear Emmett remark "That's just fine kiddo! The cold never bothered me either, we can go out and play in the snow anytime you want!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolds, elbowing him. I spin around on the bench fully aware of _where_ I am and _what_ I've been doing. The _entire_ family plus Bella are all reclined on the sofa _watching_ me!

"How long have you guys been sitting there?"

"Oh! Ever since you started playing the first notes on _my_ piano" answered Edward, Bella curled up on his lap.

Starting to panic I said, "Oh Edward! I am so sorry! I had _no_ idea it was yours. I wasn't myself!" …At least my _present_ self, I finished in my head. "I -!"

"Nicki! Nicki, calm down. It's okay, I understand. Mind reader remember?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, somehow I knew that he wouldn't reveal anything private without my _permission_. For he remembered our little talk and was respecting my wishes. "Anyway regardless, you have quite the musical talent. Have you ever tried to play something classical?"

I grimaced, "On my last attempt, Beethoven's Fifth turned into Beethoven's 4 ½." They all laughed.


End file.
